


Drag Me Back To Bed

by ScarTissue



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I had an idea dont judge me you know rick always cameos, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, basically first chapter headcanon, sorta - Freeform, will goes to med school after camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTissue/pseuds/ScarTissue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are no such things as Gods," he repeated to himself, eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to calm himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There are no such things as Gods."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Me Back To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw So I saw this and then read the Magnus Chase preview and found it had very dark implications... 
> 
> (I think Rick is a big cameo fan anyway) 
> 
> Very spoilers below. Much crappy solangelo.

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus breathed heavily as he came to stop in a alley, curling into a ball on the concrete. His back was scratched by the harsh brick he leaned against, grating his shirt. The vial of poison was clutched so tightly in his hands he was afraid he might break it, but if he loosened his grip the tremors in his hands would make him drop it anyway. He wasn't sure which was preferable.

 

  
_There are no such things as Gods,_  he repeated to himself, eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to calm himself.  _There are no such things as Gods._  


_Or were there?_

Magnus took one last deep breath as he looked down at the little bottle the woman had given to him. It was opaque glass the color of new pine needles, with a many branched tree imprinted on it, stretching all the way around until it almost resembled a bush.  Whatever was inside was so cold the glass was frosted at the bottom. He flexed his fingers, red and aching. He'd been clutching it for hours. 

 

  
_Are you so sure?_  A voice whispered to him, sounding vaguely like  the woman's from earlier... What was her name?  _All the things that you've seen, the strange happenings in your life, they mean nothing? Nothing at all?_  


Memories flashed in his mind. Symbols he couldn't read but certainly had written ended up on his papers when he had been in school. On a train ride he took when he was seven he swore he saw a six legged horse running alongside his window, but his mother told him it was dream.

When he was younger, he often dreamt of a black wolf at the foot of his bed, sitting quietly  in the dark, its eyes and nostrils and mouth spilling yellow light out of them like the wolf had swallowed the sun.  Even animals had never liked him, but he inexplicably attracted cats.

 

 He'd always been quicker than other kids, stronger, even though he was smaller than most of them. Magnus was off putting, not overtly mean. He hadn't hurt a fly until later, when he needed to, to survive. But everyone seemed to agree: something about the boy was off. 

 

 

Maybe they had just been seeing something he couldn't then. Something Frigg saw. 

 

 

_Frigg. The woman's name was Frigg._

 

 

  
_I can hold prophecy, but I cannot reveal it_ , she had intoned bitterly.  _However, I can set it into motion_. She pressed the vial in his hands, and Magnus was too dumbstruck to move.  _Drink this and you can save this world. You can save **all**  the worlds. You just have to leave this one first._ Great selling point.

  
_Who walks up to some and says "Hey, kill yourself! Save the world!"_  He wondered, slumping into the wall, exhausted and confused.  _I mean, what kind of lunatic does that?_  


Magnus peered from under his lashes into the night sky. There was more light pollution in this part of Boston than any other,  but he could still see the stars. He could hear t.vs on in the apartments above him, music spilling out of windows, people laughing and argueing and just coexsisting. He attempted to fall on his side, deciding that maybe meeting a Goddess was part of an obnoxiously long bad dream, but sent a row of trash cans dominoing in the process.

 

 

"Shit!" Magnus scrambled behind the last standing cans as a man came barreling out onto his fire escape, a glinting object raised in his hand like a sword. He scanned the alley below, unaware of Magnus' grey eyes trained on him. The man was actually very young on closer inspection, pale and skinny, swimming in a large orange shirt that read CHB: HEAD COUNSELOR above a U shaped instrument , sharply contrasting  his black hair. He had to be seventeen at most. 

 

Magnus almost left his hiding spot to say sorry. The boy looked a bit frightened, even as he lowered his hand and simply narrowed his eyes at the alley, like he was commanding it to cough up whatever had woke him. He didn't like to scare people.  _Especially cute boys._  


 

 

  
_Shut up_ , he told himself. Not the time. 

 

 

"Nico?" 

 

 

Both Magnus and Nico jumped as another man emerged, stepping beside Nico into the light from the street lamp. He appeared a few years older, definantly not a teenager anymore, but freshly so, maybe because he was tow headed like a child. His chest was bare but obscured by his curved arm, cast bound and cradled in a sling. He still put a hand on Nico's shoulder, ignoring his skittishness. "Whats the matter?"

 

 

Magnus shrank back into his niche as he took in the scene, suddenly blanching. He didn't like the thought of all six feet of blondie baring down on him, broken arm or not. And Nico didn't exactly look weak. 

 

Nico sighed and seemed to melt under the man's hand, leaning back into him like it was the most natural thing in the world. "I thought I sensed something," he admitted begrudgingly, "False alarm." 

 

Blondie pinched Nico's cheek and pulled, turning him around to face him. 

 

"Hey!"

 

 

"You should have woke me up!" He said sternly, as Nico wriggled. "What if there  _had_  been something?"

 

 

Nico slumped in what seemed to be exasperation. "Will, you know your dominant arm is broken, right?" he deadpanned. 

 

 

"Psh. I'd be fine." Will's face softened and his hand relaxed, cupping Nico's cheek. "This is a two way deal, remember? I gotta protect you too." He murmured, eyes intense. Magnus felt intrusive suddenly. 

 

 

Nico's red ears could be seen from where Magnus was sitting. "I know," he said quietly, laying his hand over Will's.

"But" he continued, his tone turning playful, "Maybe  _you_  should have thought of that before you broke your arm showing off."

 

"Oh, shut up," Will snapped, grabbing Nico with his good arm and hoisting him by the waist while he shrieked. "Back to bed. Doctor's orders!"

 

"Thats not an excuse for everything! And you're still in med school! Will!" Nico's scream collapsed into laughter as he was carried inside, fading away until Magnus could only hear the city again. 

 

 

Magnus drew in a deep breath, and uncurled from his shadowy niche, sprawling now that he was unseen. Scenes like that warmed his heart, but also made him kinda wanna jump off a bridge.After his Mom had died, no one had really cared where he was or why. He quickly learned foster parents tended care about support money more than the child that came with it, so he basically just left and never went back. They had taken months to report him missing. 

His mom would have noticed he was gone in under an hour. 

 

 

He ran a hand through his own golden hair, which needed to be washed, like the rest of him, and thought back to Nico _. I'm just some street punk with nowhere to go_ , he thought. _I won't ever get something like they have. Like him._  


 

 

He gave the bottle one last turn in his fingers, still cold as ice. The cap twisted off easily. 

 

 

Will and Nico were inside asleep by now, along with every sane person in the vicinity. Thats all he wanted really. All that he needed. Somebody to drag him back to bed.

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Not like I've got anything to lose._  

 

 

 

      

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh before solangelo was a thing I had hopes for magnus/nico


End file.
